<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue raindrops tapping on the front window by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510449">blue raindrops tapping on the front window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Honeymoon, M/M, Rest, Traveling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>big thanks to @/skimkacos on instagram for beta reading this!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Robot Rainbow 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue raindrops tapping on the front window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts">WretchedArtifact</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>big thanks to @/skimkacos on instagram for beta reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending five days in the sunny seaside suburbs, Victor and Yuuri decided to continue their trip and headed towards the north border of Italy in a rented car. That’s where the downpour caught up with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good half an hour of careful ride passed before they finally decided it’s almost impossible to move forward in that conditions and it’s best to wait the rainstorm out. Yuuri spotted lights on the side of the road. A few minutes later they parked between a family car and a pick up truck, colors of which couldn't be distinguished due to too many pounds of water constantly falling from the sky. Victor reached his hands towards Makacchin and held him close to his chest. Two travelers covered themselves and the dog with a big towel, still damp from their last day on a beach, and ran towards nearest place’s entrance. It was so crowded inside that the bartender only gave them a sad smile, shook her head and got back to pouring drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two men left the bar and tried their luck with the second inn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With tens of travelers stuck in the village because of the weather, it was not an easy task to find a place where they could warm themselves up. They got lucky only on their sixth trial, in a small hostel with restaurant part, about a kilometer away from where they left their car. Victor asked for the menu and three of them sat at the nearest free table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor’s Italian was getting better after over a week in the country but he was not as fluent in it as his husband. He knew his language skills would have been much more useful once they'd arrived to eastern European countries where they wanted to go after seeing Switzerland’s falls and joining the Berlin’s Carnival. It was going to be action packed month but they didn’t complain about it. Honeymoon seemed like a great reason to spend time somewhere else than Saga prefecture where they settled for summer a year before. And with a lot of time still left before older man starts training for his last season and younger in order to defend his first place, they hoped to relax a little and experience something new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Pizza capricciosa, two espressos and two hot chocolates for dessert’ Victor smiled to a waitress, almost sure she had recognized them despite the fact they were tanned and soaking wet. Yuuri leaned closer to his husband. Now they were both able to see through the windows to a porch. Nothing seemed like the weather was going to change soon. Yuuri reached for Victor’s hand and intertwined their fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Do you want to rent a room here for tonight?’ Victor asked, ‘It looks like a nice place.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black haired man replied with a spark in his eyes, ‘I was going to ask you the same.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The coffee arrived twelve minutes later along with cutlery, ciabatta and oil. Yuuri asked waitress if she knew about any rooms free that night and she led him to hall so he could talk with a receptionist. Luckily for them, there were two apartments with no guests. Yuuri chose the one on the first floor, with double bed and a small balcony. He paid upfront and when he came back, the pizza was already on the table. It was good. Very good. Even after all the ham was removed and put on smaller plate, so the puddle could eat something too. Men drank the chocolate and headed towards stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was small but cosy. Victor and Yuuri took off their damp clothes and covered themselves under layers of blankets. Makacchin jumped on the bed and laid down between their feet. They glanced at him, then at each other, and burst out laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raindrops were still steadily tapping on the window but they didn’t feel cold anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>